Why can't they understand...
----Chapter 1---- The first thought Scorius could remember was "Water". Scorpius lived in a small fishing town off of a bay when he first witnessed water manipulation magic. He was in aw of how they could twist and turn and make the water, which seemed to be incontrollable, do something with their own will. Mostly these small town mages used their magic to fish, but Scorpius loved it. He used to loved spending time around them, watching and mimicking their movements to try and do the same thing. Scorpius parents on the other hand very much disliked magic. When ever they heard Scorpius talk about it, they told him to be quiet. Whenever they caught him trying to practice the moves they would swat at him. Whenever he was found talking with the water mages, his family would grab him and drag him home. By the time Scorpius turned 8 he knew that if he was to learn any magic he would have to do so in secret, so he snuck out at night to practice, and during his lunch periods at school he always met with the water mages to practice. At first they objected, but soon saw that this young man had talent. By age 10 Scorpius was a fairly decent mage, with a good control over his power and soon started creating his own techniques. He found that his power could increase by using his emotions as a catalyst to boost his magic abilities. Each night Scorpius overheard his family scoff at magicians, saying that it wasn't right, and that humans shouldn't have that kind of power. This always infuriated Scorpius, but he never said a word. He had to keep a mask on his true emotions to not cause his parents to be suspicious of how he really felt. His parents just thought he was a quiet child and didn't really think of it. By age 12, Scorpius was a powerful mage who ws able to move through the water and manipulate it in ways that his mentors couldn't even dream about. Scorpius always used his magic when he could to fish, but by this time in his life, his father was having him work along side him. This was due to the family being poor and needing all the help they could get to bring food to the table. Scorpius tried the best he could to help his family while hiding his magic because he did love them, even if they angered him about their opinions on magic. One fateful day will change all of that though. ------------ "The weather feels weird today" Scorpius thought to himself. He was off fishing by himself while the rest of his family was at home. He had given up on using a rod and had decided to start using some magic. "I wish I could find a way to tell my parents that magic isn't bad. I'm really good at it too!" Scorpius sighs. Suddenly up by the house he heard his mother scream in pain. Shocked and scared Scorpius runs to go help and finds his family who had bruies on their bodies, and where tied up. Their were three people dressed in all black searching the home, oblivious to the new presence around them. "Run Scorpius get help!" yells his mother. The three people turn around and hit his mother to shut her up. At this point Scorpius' emotions are about to snapped, and you could feel energy coming off of him. "Do... not... hurt... my... family" Scorpius warns. The three of them turn to him and grab him and try to subdue him. His father was struggling to get loose to help his son but then got kicked in the head, causing him to fall back down in pain. '--''SNAP--''' With a storm in his eyes and overhead, Scorpius creates water out of thin air and uses it to smack the three attackers around. He brings them together and with a roar he creates a funnel of water spinning the three attackers up and through the roof, high into the air, turning to dump them into the bay. "Scorpius..." is all his mother had to say. He went to untie his family and helped them get bandaged up. The first words out of his father's mouth that night, and the last civil ones spoken to Scorpius was "Do not ever speak or conduct magic again." --Three years later-- Every day for the past few years the family fought over magic like never before, and the more Scorpius defended himself for the use of magic, the more his family yelled and punished him. It was hell for Scorpius. All he wanted was to please his family, but he couldn't when he knew he needed to have magic in his life as well. It all came to a boiling point on his 15th birthday when his father slapped him and told him "No son of mine will be a magician. You are a disgrace. You will never have a good life as a mage." Scorpius snapped again. This time he poured all of his emotions from the past three years into the water of the bay, making it all rise into a 100 foot tsunami ready to fall and destroy the town! As quickly as it rose up and threatened everyone though, it quickly dissipated and became calm water again. Scorpius collapsed. "If that is how you feel then I will leave, and I will prove to you that magic is good, and that I can live by using it." --------------- One year later, and Scorpius has never seen or heard from his family. Every month he had sent them letters to tell them he is okay, and of everything he had learned. As his birthday came and past Scorpius was about at the end of his rope, and needed help. This is when he met Samarra Inari, the guild master of Koma Inu. She invited him to the guild where Scorpius agreed to join immediately. He met many new friends and learned many new things. He was happy. His guild mates would say he was quiet most of them time, but every birthday he seemed to be down and heartbroken. All they ever saw him do was write on these days, and run to the post office to have what he wrote delivered somewhere, but no one knows why to this day except for three people in the guild. ----End Chapter----